wojownicy_rpgowfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
6. Brązowy smok
Początek O Blackstaff powiedziała nam panująca Open Lord, zatem niedługo po zajęciu się sprawą Alio Bandiniego złożyliśmy jej wizytę. Vajra mieszka w czarnej wysokiej wieży na terenie uniwersytetu. W siedzibie gildii magów (Order of Magists and Protectors). Proponuje nam ona sprzymierzenie się z tajnym stowarzyszeniem Forstgray (znanym również jako Szara Ręka) oraz obiecuje pomoc w naszym głównym śledztwie jeśli pomożemy jej zająć się sprawą brązowego smoka w dokach. Daje nam również eliksir oddychania pod wodą. Śledztwo Zbieranie informacji W bibliotece dowiedzieliśmy się, że brązowe smoki mają metaliczne złoto-zielone łuski, które na starość brązowieją mają raczej dobry charakter, zamieszkują wybrzeża, żywią się rybami i roślinami morskimi. Przy okazji załatwiania innej sprawy Apa w postaci mewy widzi coś w rodzaju wielkiego kraba, który wpłynął pod jeden z domów na wybrzeżu. Widzi również drowa, który wchodzi do tego domu, a potem wychodzi i odjeżdża, więc zaciekawiona leci za nim, on jednak ją wyczuwa i strzela do niej z kuszy udaremniając jej dalszy pościg. Ponieważ zajmowaliśmy się innymi sprawami przez ostatnie kilka dni, dostaliśmy ponaglenie. Przyszedł do nas Melun Vardragon - człowiek Vajry, zapytał o postępy w sprawie i powiadomił nas, że w dokach zbiera się załoga, która planuje polowanie. Shlomiego już z nami nie było. Ceres potwierdziła w Szmaragdowej Enklawie pogłoski o smoku, więc udaliśmy się do dzielnicy dokowej, do domu pod którym zniknął krab. Piraci Zastajemy tam starszą kobietę, która twierdzi że nic nie wie o mrocznym elfie, ale Vatalis odczytuje jej myśli i dowiaduje się, że to kłamstwo i że nazywa się on Baenre Jarlaxe. Powołujemy się na niego i wpuszcza nas do środka. Jest to warsztat z kanałem-dokiem pod dachem. Kształt krabopodobny, który widzieliśmy znajduje się tutaj. Jest to apratura Kwalisha, mechaniczna łódź podwodna. Nie próbowaliśmy jednak jej ukraść ani wypożyczyć. Nie było czasu na targowanie się. Spróbowaliśmy innej taktyki. Lichi w barze "Morska Piana" spotkał ekipę polującą na smoka i jej kapitana - Daxa i przekonał go, że pomoże im w polowaniu. Dowiedział się również że smok ma swoje leże we wraku statku, który płynął tu kiedyś z Wrót Baldura i jest zatopiony w zatoce. Cornelius przekazał te informacje reszcie ekipy więc Ceres i Vatalis wypożyczyli łódkę od starego rybaka i popłynęli na miejsce. Jego syn - Mika - płynie z nimi. Vatalis wypija eliksir i wskakuje do wody, gdzie zauważa wrak statku. Wsypują kraby do wody i wywabiają niedużego smoka. Smok okazuje się młody i ciekawski, nazywa się Zelifarn. Vatalis przekonuje go żeby się ukrywał i póki co nie wypływał na powierzchnię. Wyspa Razem ze smokiem odpływają na wyspę nieopodal gdzie jest kolejny wrak statku. Znajduje się tutaj również żywiołak wody, którego pokonujemy. Do ekipy dołącza Cornelius, który namówił piratów, że on sam popłynie do smoka i da znak piratom kiedy zaatakować. Ci jednak zobaczyli przez magiczną lunetę, że smok jest na wyspie. Przypłynęli więc piraci, Zelifarn zamienił się w małego chłopca, ale Dax rozproszył jego iluzję magiczną lunetą. Nie dało się uniknąć walki. Szybko zakończył ją jednak Vatalis swoją magiczną kulą. Smok został na wyspie, powiadomiliśmy Vajrę o wykonaniu zadania, a ona teleportowała się na plażę żeby zobaczyć smoka na własne oczy. Będzie on tam bezpieczny. Następnie teleportowała nas do ziejącego portalu, a biedny rybak Mika sam popłynął swoją łódką z powrotem, mając w pamięci spalone i odcięte głowy piratów obiecał sobie, że już nigdy nie zakocha się w paladynce. Kategoria:Zadania